User blog:Aphostropils/Champion concept : Casper , The Fool's Fear
Hello everyone ! I would like to share with you my 1st champion concept called : Casper , The Fool's Fear Casper is a spiritual entity . Role : Mage , Assasin , Tank , Fighter Range : Mid-range Ressource : None PASSIVE : Division Whenever Casper is damaged , one of his members separates from him . Capped to 5 . Every separated member gives Casper additional HP and resistances . This effect lasts up to 6s , after the duration , the member reconnects to Casper's body . Additional HP : +35 per stack up to a maximum of 160/225/275/325 HP . Additional resistances : +4.5 Armor and MR per stack up to 22.5/27.5/32.5/37.5 . Increasing every 5th champion level : lvl 1/lvl 6/ lvl 11 / lvl 16 HP per stack : +35 / +45 / +55 / +65 Arm and Mr per stack : +4.5 / +5.5 / +6.5 / +7.5 NOTE : The more tanky Casper is , the harder it is to reach maximum stacks . ---- Q spell - Sacrifice (linear , slow , long range skillshot) Damage : 45/80/120/160/185 + 75% AP Cooldown : 15/12/10/9/8 s Casper hurls one of his member, granting 1 stack , dealing magic damage to every unit it hits . The damage is decreased the further the projectile travels. The target is slowed by 30/35/40/45/50 % for 2 seconds . NOTE : Casper's hurled member will reconnect to his body after reaching the max range , although the stack will last for 6s . ---- W spell - Element of Surprise (ground targeted blink ability , area of efect ability) Passive : After casting 3 abilities , Casper's next basic attack has an increased range . Range : +15/+25/+35/+40/+45 Active : Casper vanishes and becomes untargettable for 0.25 / 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 s . After this delay , Casper reappeares on top of selected champion/minion/neutral monster and slams himself and the selected unit on the ground dealing magic damage . Damage: 60/75/110/145/180 + 65% AP Cooldown : 16/13/10/9/8 s E - Thrill (on hit effect) Active : Casper prepares to deal a powerful magic strike . The next used ability is empowered and the basic attack will deal magic damage based on Casper's max health . Damage: 30/35/40/45/50 + 5/6/7/8/9% of max HP Cooldown : Fixed cooldown 8 s R - Implosion / Explosion (channeled point blank area of effect ability) Casper uses his spiritual nature and manipulates nearby ennemies . Implosion : All nearby ennemies are slowly walking towards Casper (taunt mechanic) and become silenced for 1/1.25/1.75 sec . If an ennemy is already in Casper's AA range , he becomes rooted for 1/1.25/1.75 sec. Slow intensity : 30/35/40 % Explosion : Once the silence and root are gone , nearby ennemies are quickly dragged and repulsed . Base damage : 300/450/550 + 75%AP Cooldown : 100/80/65 s If Casper uses this ability while the passive is fully stacked , the damage and the crowd control durations are increased by 35% . Different interactions : If an ennemy hits another one , they become slowed for 1.5/2/2.5 sec and take physical damage based on target's max health . Ex : If a champion hits another one , the damage is based on the 1st target max health . Damage : 15%/18%/20% of target's max health If an ennemy is repulsed against the wall , he becomes stunned for 2.5 sec , and takes magical damage based . If more champions are repulsed against a wall , the stun duration is decreased to 1.5 sec . NOTE : Casper can cast this ability only once and cannot reactivate it . This ability can be interrupted by a knock up , stun , silence ... ---- Feel free to comment :) Category:Custom champions